The endoscopic examination of internal regions and organs of the body of a mammal is often used to diagnose or treat disease conditions. The modern fibro-optic endoscopes are very flexible and offer little resistance to the curves of the lumen. However, when deeper sites of the long lumens are to be reached, some of the loops in the proximal region of the lumen receive more pressure on their walls which makes it difficult for the endoscope to be pushed forward. This may lead to unwanted complications and incomplete endoscopic examination. As a result, most of the prior art endoscopes cannot be advanced manually by pushing forward in the intestines.
Previous fiber-optic endoscope systems include the charge coupled device and the electronic video endoscopy.
Microvasive Boston Scientific Corporation produces an imaging device for flexible endoscopy called the EndoSound Endoscopic Ultrasound Catheter. However, its flexible shank needs considerable maneuvering to introduce it into the lumen.
Fujinon (Europe) GmbH, Germany, produces a series of fibre-optic endoscopes including ADAM (Advanced Digitizing And More) and EVE (Electronic Video Endoscopy), however these also suffer from the difficulties of insertion, manipulation, and withdrawal.
Olympus Optical Company, (Europa) GmbH, Germany, produces a flexible endoscope called the EVIS 100 and another called the OLYMPUS Mother-Babyscope.
Olympus Corporation, Lake Success, N.Y. produces several designs of Sonde Enteroscopes that include SIF-SW and SSIF-VI. These fiberoptic designs are advanced passively into the distal small bowel by the small bowel motility. These prototypes lack both tip control and therapeutic channels, precluding the ability to visualize the entire mucosa and to either treat or mark the suspected area of bleeding once found.
Pentax Medical Division, Pentax Handelsgesellschaft mbH, Germany, produces an endoscope with high suction capacity, but which cannot reduce friction or pressure on the lumen walls and also presents problems while being advanced in the lumen.
Pentax Precision Instrument Corporation, Orangeburg, N.Y. has developed a series of small bowel video endoscopes, however, these require mandatory use of a fluoroscopy and an overtube. It also requires considerable amount of lubricants to reduce friction while inserting the endoscope into the overtube.
Catheters are used very often either to diagnose conditions related to circulatory system such as angiography, and to institute treatment, or for surgical interventions or simply to provide drainage through a blocked urethra. Since most catheters are made of pliable material, guide wires are usually employed to provide stiffness and to push them forward in the lumen. This can create a frictional force sufficient to injure the endothelium of the lumen resulting in complications such as thrombosis and perforation. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a catheter that can effectively be introduced to a lumen with minimal trauma to the endothelium of the lumen.
It would therefore be desirable to have an implement which is not only flexible, but which is modified to reduce or eliminate friction and excess pressure on the walls of the lumen and able to reach the site of interest without a lot of difficulty during diagnostic or therapeutic treatment.